Believe Your Dream
by nnaglow
Summary: "Apa yang membuatmu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang?" "Kau Hyung!" "Mimpi itu seperti bintang dan bintang itu seperti mimpi. Sangat sulit untuk menggapainya namun ketika kita berhasil menggapainya, ada perasaan yang begitu membuncah menggagapi kita..." TeukHae Brothership - Oneshoot RnR please


BELIEVE YOUR DREAM

Dua orang anak manusia sama jenis tengah duduk berdampingan di bawah naungan pohon mapple yang terus-terusan menggugurkan daunnya. Mata mereka terpejam merasakan lembutnya deru napas angin yang menyentuh kulit mereka. Damai, nyaman dan tentram. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Hingga salah satu dari mereka buka suara.

"Apa kau percaya mimpi, Hyung?"

Yang di tanya—seorang namja dengan lesung pipt—membuka mata.

"Tentu saja! Aku percaya!". Tak ada keraguan dalam jawabannya. "Kau sendiri? Percayakah?"  
Yang di tanya—seorang namja brunette bermata polos nan sendu—hanya terdiam. Kepalanya menengadah menatap indahnya langit biru dan gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang selalu mengiringinya.

"Ah, biar ku tebak! Kau ragu?"

Namja brunette itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban membuat si namja berlesung pipit—Hyungnya—menggumam lirih dua kata namun masih dapat di dengarnya. "Sudah ku duga!"

Dengan satu helaian napas, sang Hyung kembali melanjutkan, "Itu artinya kau tidak punya tujuan, Hae!"

"Eh?"

Bingung. Itulah satu kata yang mampir dalam benak seorang namja brunette bermata polos nan sendu yang di panggil Hae itu atau Donghae lebih tepatnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Hyungnya yang kini menatap lurus ke depan. Sinar matanya. Sinar mata itu seperti melukiskan kekecewaan? Kekesalan? Ataupun kemarahan—mungkin? Donghae tak dapat mengartikannya.

"Wae Jung Soo Hyung? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya?"

Perlahan, seorang namja berlesung pipit yang di panggil Jung Soo itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Bersamanya. Wajahnya berubah hangat dan senyum itu begitu tulus terpatri.

"Itu karena kau tak punya mimpi, Hae". Jung Soo berujar pelan dengan tatapan dalam. "Apa kau tahu? Mimpi itu adalah tujuan hidup. Dan tujuan hidupmu itulah yang menjadi penyemangatmu!"

Hening sesaat. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan tampak larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sekarang, aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu!". Jeda sesaat. "Apa yang membuatmu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang?"

"Kau Hyung! Kaulah yang membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang!"

Kini giliran Donghae yang menjawab tanpa keraguan secuilpun membuat Jung Soo—Hyungnya—kembali mengulas senyum.

"Itu artinya kau masih punya mimpi!"

"Mwo?"

"Sudahlah! Kita kemari lagi nanti malam! Akan ku jelaskan padamu apa itu mimpi!"

Jung Soo berdiri dari duduknya yang di ikuti Donghae di belakangnya namun dia, tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia memikirkan kembali perkataan Hyungnya.

_Benarkah dia masih punya mimpi? _

—**nnaglow—**

Berpuluh-puluh atau bahkan ratusan—mungkin—titik putih menerangi gelapnya malam. Hawa dingin di musim gugur ikut menemani membuat dua orang kakak adik yang tengah duduk di bawah naungan pohon mapple harus merapatkan jaketnya. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang mau keluar di hawa dingin musim gugur yang tidak bersahabat ini? Mereka berdua sama-sama mendongak.

"Jadi, apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Hae?"

Jung Soo bertanya pada Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya, sama-sama merasakan belaian lembut dari sang angin. Malam tampak sunyi di tambah dengan kesunyian di antara mereka. Yang di tanya tak berniat—belum berniat tepatnya—untuk menjawab. Mereka berdua hanya mendongak menatap benda bulat pengganti tugas matahari di malam hari yang entah mengapa tampak lebih terang dari biasanya.

"Kau tahu? Ada begitu banyak mimpi tapi hanya satu mimpi yang paling berarti!"

Jung Soo akhirnya kembali buka suara setelah cukup lama kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Donghae menoleh ke arah Hyungnya dan memberinya pandangan—aku tidak mengerti—miliknya. Yang di minta penjelasan hanya tersenyum simpul, matanya menatap jauh ke atas pada hamparan bintang.

"Mimpi itu seperti bintang dan bintang itu seperti mimpi. Sangat sulit untuk menggapainya namun ketika kita berhasil menggapainya, ada perasaan yang begitu membuncah menggagapi kita..."

"Bisa kau jelaskan intinya saja, Hyung?". Donghae berucap dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi siang! Mimpimu adalah tujuan hidupmu dan tujuan hidupmu adalah penyemangatmu! Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang membuatmu mampu bertahan sampai sekarang? Dan kau jawab aku, maka akulah yang menjadi TUJUAN HIDUPMU saat ini! Akulah satu-satunya ALASAN yang membuatmu BERTAHAN SAMPAI SEKARANG, HAE!"

Jung Soo memberi penekanan di akhir-akhir perkatannya, membuat seorang Donghae yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya bergetar hebat. "Itu katamu bukan?"

"Kau lihat bintang paling bersinar di sana?", tanya Jung Soo menunjuk satu bintang di Barat Daya. "Itulah mimpimu yang paling berharga, maka dari itu raihlah, Hae!"

Donghae berpaling dan menatap Hyungnya penuh makna yang kini tengah tersenyum tulus pada dirinya. Setetes kristal terjun bebas dari sudut matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Tanpa aba-aba dia memeluk Hyungnya erat. Isakannya mulai terdengar lebih keras tapi itu bukanlah tangis kesedihan ataupun penyesalan dan macamnya melainkan tangis kebahagian. Bibirnya tak ada hentinya menggumamkan terima kasih.

Terima kasih pada Hyungnya yang telah mengingatkannya akan mimpinya. Pada tujuan hidupnya.

"Kau akan sembuh, Hae! Kau pasti akan sembuh! Percaya pada Hyung!"

Jung Soo berbisik di antara tangis diamnya. Dia tersenyum dan balas memeluk dongsaengnya.

Alzheimer!

Penyakit mematikan yang berhasil menggagapi dongsaengnya dan perlahan akan menggerogoti ingatannya.

Srettt

Kilatan cahaya terang terjun bebas mengikuti arah gravitasi ke bumi hanya dalam hitungan sekejap mata. Bintang jatuh. Donghae memejamkan matanya setelah sebelumnya di ingatkan oleh Hyungnya yang juga memejamkan matanya. Dalam pelukan, kakak adik itu sama-sama memanjatkan keinginan.

_Dream is like shining star..._

"_Walaupun pada akhirnya nanti kau memang akan melupakan segalanya, _

_tapi paling tidak, _

_kau masih mengingat mimpimu..."_

_Shining star_

_( Bintang bersinar)_

_like a little diamond, make me love_

_( seperti berlian kecil, membuatku cinta)_

_( Back song : Super Junior – Shining Star )_

—**Fin—**

**A/N:**

Yap, ini adalah fiction saya dengan length ficlet yang saya rombak kembali menjadi korean version dan temanya jadi brothership. Cuma iseng aja sih sebenernya gak lebih #innocent face

Kenapa disini tokohnya saja perjelas? Karena memang keinginan awal saya gitu, siapa tau aja ada yang minta di jadiin korean stories Heh heee

Comment maupun kritik dan sarannya selalu saya tunggu

Arigatho chingudeulllllllllllll

Minta reviewnya dong

Yg mo liat versi ina ada di blog saya monggo


End file.
